tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lazarus Grimm
Heya Lazz, So, recently I created a blog post detailing (or atleast, giving some information) about an RP I am planning to create. At this rate, I am just looking for any sort of feedback anyone can give me on this. As I think you are one of the best RPers on the wiki, I definitely wondered what your opinion on this is, as well as any constructive criticism on - well, anything. Thanks in advance, ( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 18:38, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Yo! Hey, Lazzy! Wassup? So, you must've noticed my "absenceness" from the RPs and to cut the story short I'm trying to diminish a bit my appearances here in order to improve my uni's capabilities. Anyways, I'm only playing one and I believe I could manage to deal with one more... So let me know when/if you plan to do that FA sequel we discussed all those days ago. Sorry to intrude here out of nowhere xD The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 02:42, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :Holy monkey balls! 6 RPs?! Well, alright then, a few months more. Gotta find another one, then...The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 17:29, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Is this Signature Allowed? [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|''' Voth Yol Arhk Kun ' ]] 18:48, April 16, 2016 (UTC) You have summoned me, mortal! By today/tonight you mean this very Sunday?! XD The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 07:02, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :Wednesday? Damn, that is the worst of the days this next week 'cause I have an important test... Could we start it on Thursday instead? The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 15:34, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Wraith Hej Laz, I know you haven't done anything in AoI III yet, but I am going to write a short piece set in a Senate meeting soon. If you wanted to join in as Wraith for just that little bit, I would appreciate it! But if you can't, then no worries :) Emperor Maximus (talk) 12:16, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I rang It can be done over the TP, I guess. So, you know how my character is a pyromaniac, right? Right. Well, that makes introducing him conventionally a bit difficult. I can't just let him walk into the HQ like everyone else. So I figured, maybe the Investigators could plan to make a pit stop on the way to the Nexus, only to find that the village is ablaze and that Torondyr is right in the middle of it. They could capture him or fight him etc etc, doesn't matter for now. Do you think this could work? 20:44, June 6, 2016 (UTC) That can work, I guess. Thanks for replying. 07:15, June 7, 2016 (UTC) EoM stuff Heya Lazz, I suggest Katla goes to the High Wall, considering it watches over the town of Clinker. We discussed why in chat, when you asked me about it last time. ( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 21:23, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks a bunch, Snazzy-Lazzy, I'll be sure to give it a spin when I get home! Fishy (talk) 14:25, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ICONS FOR THE CHAT I found mine, Lazzylicious Grimmy. <3 http://statici.behindthevoiceactors.com/behindthevoiceactors/_img/chars/char_135696.jpg It is a Crystal, called Hydaelyn. The main Crystal of FFXIV, and since crystals are a big part of FF, and FF is a big part of my life, I feel like it is fitting, if you can make it work. Much love for my favourite hound! <3 The King of the LONers (talk) 19:15, June 16, 2016 (UTC) So I caught wind of this emote business. Could you make this an emote for me? Thanks in advance. 22:49, June 23, 2016 (UTC) This is my new Signature [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Quoth the raven NEVERMORE! ' ]] 22:39, July 24, 2016 (UTC) This One [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Quoth the raven NEVERMORE! ' ]] 00:01, July 27, 2016 (UTC) TET? You mentioned a TET reboot awhile back. Is that still on the table, and if so, how soon? I've been checking daily, and want to know around where my hoeps should be. Lordkenyon (talk) 17:13, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Kaniros As you asked, here it is http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nelthro/Kaniros Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 01:13, August 17, 2016 (UTC) You've got to be kidding me That's not what the rules say. The only time this mentions racism is when it's in the form of spam insults or personal attacks. Simply saying the word "nigger" is not racism to begin with, but even then I don't see any spam or personal attacks here. As a matter of fact, anyone with a good set of brains should be able to tell that that wasn't even intended as serious and/or hateful. Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none So I'm expected to lie down and accept defeat because you have an incredibly broad interpretation of the meaning of the term "personal attack"? I didn't attack anyone, last I checked. Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none New Skype Search Dragon Allan Poe. The one with me and mah lady. Dats me. Steam coming soon. [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 15:16, January 28, 2017 (UTC) New Steam Search Drag Me To Oblivion or dragme2oblivion. Green demon/devil avatar. Dats me. [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 15:38, January 28, 2017 (UTC) The Golden Ashyam Tournament: 2017 Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the second Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete to be the Sandbox Arena's number 1! Due to the abscence of a tourney last year, Champions are being asked to nominate '''two fighters' this time around! We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than two character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer. I was told to send you this, it was up your alley I was told Evan was a lonely boy at birth. He made friends with a young elf who after growing up still had a strong sense of friendship, they were best friends and Evan risked his life for his friend. He died when bandits attacked the 2 when they were adventuring, he had managed to kill most of them and scare off the others but he died slowly and painfully. His friend had soul trapped him and captured his soul in a soul gem and gathered fresh bodies and body parts and stitched them together. After years of completing the body he began a ritual involving the body and the soul gem which took 2 days to complete. Evan was reborn as an unbound undead Nord, he was stronger, bigger, and tougher than before but it did have its drawbacks. He had nightmares when he attempted to sleep, nightmares about a place where souls can be found wandering in torment and giant crystals floated throughout the realm. He did stay with his friend until the friend passed away as an accomplished man. Evan went with the family to grieve for the loss, when he was about to leave his friend’s family gave him an axe that his friend had found while finding parts for his body, his friend had left in his will that Evan would receive the axe as a parting gift for the best friend he could ever have. Evan had wandered after grieving fully, he wandered throughout skyrim and had spent most of his time drinking his past away and trying to forget the nightmares that gnawed at him. He had decided to make Whiterun his permanent dwelling and had stayed next to the Braziers to keep warm during the cold nights. Cerux of Noxus (talk) 16:40, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re:I was told to send you this, it was up your alley I was told Nel was the one who directed me to you when I sent him this bio. Cerux of Noxus (talk) 08:13, August 21, 2017 (UTC)